Lea Davska Gea-Navvyl
Lea Davska Gea-Navvyl was a famous scientist throughout the Scallatti fleet and leading member of the Scallatti Federal Think-Tank. She was born on the Hal III but soon became an orphan as a baby, before she was adopted at the age of 6. She became Richard Davsky Geon's adopted sister. Biography Lea missed the landing of the fleet, busy trying to solve the solution to the Scallatti Energy Exhaustion Crisis. Finding her brother in her room, Lea opened up about how just stuck she is, and the fact they've now landed means they'll shortly be out of time. Richard offers to take her mind of this, as she agrees to go down onto the planet's surface for the first time. Exiting the Ramanujan, Lea's face lighted up as she saw the beauty of the planet outside. Seeing the sun, the sky and the trees, caused Lea to tear up in sheer amazement, only used to seeing the cold, black, dark void of space before. Staying on the surface, as Richard left to teach another class, Lea began to walk around and explore a bit. She walked around the fleet, at all the hundreds of ships, before she got distracted by a blur of movement in the trees, confused at how that could happen, on a deserted planet such as the one they were on. Exploring further, Lea began running into the forest, after whatever she saw. She knew that this must mean there's life on the planet, and she knew she had to work it out. Seeing a rush of purple, she stopped dead as she ran into an alien girl, speaking an alien language to her. Lea spoke to her, as she introduced herself to Lea as "Kalagisah", before taking her back to her own village. Arriving at the other side of the forest, at Kalagisah's village, Lea found herself greeted by dozens upon dozens of people like her, indigenous to the planet, all calling her "Unalii" tentatively. Before long, Meithekk, the leader, called Lea into his hut, to speak with her. (ELYM: The Promise) By the following day, the whole of the village had welcome Lea in. She sat with Kalagisah, in the middle of it, speaking to her, deciphering the Cizzauran language. She was soon introduced to a jeweller called Begass, who had a fascination with Lea's necklace, which she claimed was the only thing she had from her real mother, and that's why it was more valuable to her than anything else. That night, Lea joined the rest of the village, in sitting around their fire, as Begass told everyone of Lea's beautiful necklace. Lea, soon, began explaining about her people, the Scallatti and the story of her fleet. She went onto explain about the power issues, before Ghavett interjected, telling her of an ore, underneath the surface of Taoter III, called Kheqren. Lea excitedly inquired about whether her people could also use this Kheqren. Speaking to Meithekk, some to later, he told Lea that the Cizzaurans are happy for her people to use the Kheqren, on the condition they do not use it for harm but instead for the good of her people. Lea decided, that in that case, she should return to her people and tell them the good news, before saying goodbye to everyone she had met in the village. Upon arrival back in the fleet, Lea was greeted with a massive hug by Richard, before being taken to Ajacos' office to update them on the situation. She told them everything about the Cizzaurans and just how peaceful they are, in the process working out that there's another race of people on the planet as well as themselves and the Cizzaurans. Lea asked to convene the Think Tank, to update them all on the situation with the Kheqren. Upon the think tank's assembly, Lea explained about the Kheqren and how it should be able to solve all their issues. However, some were wary of trusting the Cizzaurans. (ELYM: ''Unalii'') Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances The Elysium Season 1 * ''The Promise'' * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground